This invention relates to the field of brick wall construction and in particular the method of assembly and the apparatus required to implement the method.
Prior art wall construction designs have aimed at specially constructed building blocks with specially designed connecting rods for tying the blocks to support structures or to other blocks. Connecting designs for tying blocks to other blocks require elaborate conduit passages and key ways and specially designed rods for traversing the entire height of the wall or rods that traverse one block but that require mechanical interlocks to tie the blocks together. Connecting designs for anchoring blocks to support structures also require specially designed passageways and connecting rods to securely anchor the block to the support.
Prior art wall construction has not aimed at utilizing an existing brick design that is inexpensive and extensively used and providing a method of construction for the brick design that allows quick assembly for anyone of average skill in the art yet provides compressive and tensile strength for wall longevity. Further, prior art wall construction has not aimed at reducing the size of standard brick by utilizing a method connecting the bricks together thereby requiring less material and time to construct a brick wall.
One problem with prior art wall construction is that specially designed blocks with specially designed connecting rods are required. These designs cause material costs to increase as well as demanding extra time to assemble. Another problem with prior art wall construction is that the construction design demands high level of skill in the art to assemble the wall.
Examples of prior art devices include those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,624 discloses a modular pre-insulate pre-finished building block with structural and insulating elements and fastening rods for the attachment of the blocks to one another and to other wall components. This design doesn't require mortar or cement for securing the wall structure which allows the wall to be disassembled without damage to the blocks or other wall components. One problem with this design is that it is expensive and requires high level of skill in the art to assemble. Another problem with this design is that it was not intended to be used as a curtain or cover wall for the back up or exterior walls of a completed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,336 discloses improved connections for preformed concrete construction elements such as girders, beams, columns or plates. The problem with this design is that it doesn't provide for any connections between blocks or bricks in the construction of a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,970 discloses improved connections for preformed slab shaped elements that form a roof or floor to a building structure frame. The problem with this design is that is does not provide any information for connections between bricks or blocks to construct a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,484 discloses a block design and connecting aligning rods for the construction of a wall. The problem with this design is that specially fabricated blocks are utilized for the construction of the wall which causes an increase in material costs. Further, labor costs will increase because individuals of higher skill in the art will be required. Another problem with the design is that the connecting rods can only be used on blocks constructed as detailed in the patent. The rods cannot be used with any standard brick design used for wall construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,427 discloses block-like elements and panel-like members substantially identical to each other to build walls, fences, columns, barricades and a large variety of like structures. One problem with this design is that the blocks and fasteners are specially constructed causing the material and labor costs to increase. Further, the connecting fasteners cannot be used on any existing brick designs because of their unique design. Another problem with the design is that the blocks cannot be offset between rows the same as a brick wall due to the hole location in the block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,287 discloses a curtain wall support for tying a backup wall to a curtain wall. This patent does not disclose any connecting fasteners between the blocks. Further, no spacers are disclosed to allow mortar to be inserted between the blocks after the blocks have been assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,433 discloses a furnace wall construction utilizing heat resistant bricks stacked on top of each other with a connecting rod running through a hole in the center of each brick to keep the bricks in place. One problem with this design is that the bricks cannot be offset between rows as in the typical brick wall construction. Another problem with this design is that the bricks are not spaced apart and no mortar is utilized as in the typical brick wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,750 discloses a delay type lens consisting of foamed blocks variable loaded with interlinking inserted rods. The purpose of this device is to focus radio waves with the inserted rods utilized to vary the electrical characteristics of the device. This invention does not relate to wall construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,184 discloses construction blocks with holes from top to bottom and side to side that align with holes of other blocks. Through these holes steel rods run a specified distance to form a wall a specified height and thickness. One problem with this design is that offsets between rows as in brick walls cannot be formed. Another problem with the design is that the rod design is unique to the block design. The rods cannot be used on any standard brick design. Another problem with this design is that the constructed wall's function is to act as a backup wall or structure support wall rather than a curtain wall as is the function of a brick wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,397 discloses the reinforced construction of a wall with specially designed blocks with holes running from top to bottom, rods that run through the holes from the bottom block to the top block, and spacers that automatically set each block a specified distance from each block adjacent to it. The problem with this design is that the rods are unique to the block design and cannot be used on any standard brick design. Another problem with this design is that the constructed wall's function is to act as a backup wall or structure support wall rather than a curtain wall as is the function of a brick wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 932,261 discloses a double wall construction assembly used when exceptionally great lateral stresses are experienced. The double wall requires specially designed blocks with holes running from top to bottom at the center and at each end. Piles run from the top block to the bottom block and into the ground through the holes of every block forming the double wall. Tie bars are included that connect piles together that are directly across from each other in the double wall. The problem with this design is that the blocks have to be of special design as does the connecting piles. The piles could not be used with a standard brick utilized in wall construction. Further, the double wall design is to resist strong lateral forces. The conventional brick wall design is not intended to bear the lateral forces in the aforementioned patent. Another problem with this design is that the piles extend into the ground. The typical brick wall is built upon an already existing foundation that would not allow a pile to extend into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 872,364 discloses a specially designed cement block with grooves on opposite sides and holes running from the bottom to the top of the block. The grooves allow girders containing holes to run from the front blocks to the back blocks that form the wall.
Shafts then run from the top block in the wall, through the girders, and through the bottom block in the wall. Every block is tied together no matter how high or how thick the wall becomes. One problem with this design is that the connecting system is for a wall at least two blocks thick, while the standard brick wall is only one block thick. Another problem is that the connecting system cannot be used to tie standard brick together because the brick contains no grooves. Further, this patent design is for backup wall structural support wall whereas a design utilizing brick is to construct a curtain wall.
An Italian company known as The Unimorando Consortium, or one of its predecessors or affiliates, has produced and sold what they identify as the Key Brick System, also known as K.B.S., in which specially shaped bricks are made having holes as well as lateral and longitudinal grooves to mate with corresponding grooves in adjoining bricks, which when mated together form channels through which vertical and horizontal re-inforcing steel bars can be received and liquid or "easy flowing" mortar or comparable material then poured. When the mortar hardens and sets, the embedded re-inforcing bars help to hold these specially constructed bricks from falling away from each other during an earthquake. They do not however appear to provide tensile strength to a brick wall that prevents pulling one brick upwardly and away from the adjacent brick below. The Key Brick System does use locating pins inserted in aligned recesses of adjacent bricks to hold them in place until the vertical and horizontal re-inforcing bars are inserted through the respective channels, the mortar poured and hardened, after which the locating pins do not appear to perform any further significant function. The pins are made of plastic and do not have laterally extending ribs that would tend to hold adjacent bricks together when inserted in corresponding aligned recesses. Instead they have longitudinal ribs for the apparent purpose of facilitating insertion into the aligned recesses of the adjacent bricks, which in turn means that withdrawal from the recesses and separation of the bricks would likewise be made easier by use of longitudinally extending ribs.
Another Italian company known as SACMI has manufactured and sold a die base and matrix known as an STM die which can be used to make the specially designed bricks having the holes, grooves and special configurations for use in the Key Brick System of The Unimorando Consortium described above.